The present disclosure relates to a sheet tray on which a sheet is to be placed, a sheet feeder with the sheet tray, an image forming apparatus with the sheet tray, and an image reading device with the sheet tray.
As a sheet tray on which a sheet is to be placed, a manual feed tray is disclosed which is pivotally mounted, with its lower end as a pivot axis, to an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus to allow it to be opened out by the pivotal movement. When the manual feed tray is opened from outside the apparatus body, it becomes possible to place a sheet on the manual feed tray. The sheet is introduced to the inside of the apparatus body and an image is then formed on the sheet.